


settle down with me

by coalas



Category: Naruto
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Fluff, Post-Chapter 699, Short & Sweet, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 12:52:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3651042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coalas/pseuds/coalas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I can’t believe this,” Hinata whispers, her voice so small Naruto has a hard time catching her words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	settle down with me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a [prompt challenge](http://coalas.tumblr.com/post/115009206349) @ Tumblr.  
> (idk about the title man i just threw in some ed sheeran lyrics)
> 
> [(tumblr post)](http://coalas.tumblr.com/post/115069967834)

“I can’t believe this,” Hinata whispers, her voice so small Naruto has a hard time catching her words. Even this late at night, she is no louder than the soft rustling of leaves outside their bedroom.

“What do you mean?” Naruto replies with a hint of apprehension, most likely unaware of how sluggish he sounds, and Hinata can’t help but laugh into the side of her pillow.

“It’s no big deal,” she says. “It’s just that, whenever I think about it, it’s kind of hard to believe we’ve been through so much. Especially you.” Hinata gazes in bewilderment for a few moments, admiring every shadow and every highlight the faint moonshine paints upon his face.

Naruto shifts a little closer to her and yawns long and broad. “It’s been a long ride,” he mutters, half asleep and half smiling, and it doesn’t take long for Hinata to realize that, amidst this hard-earned peace they’ve come to know, he’s still just the same silly boy she fell in love with so many years ago.

“It sure was,” Hinata smiles, making herself comfortable and warm in his embrace and tenderly tracing her fingers along his arm. It’s all she ever wanted, and it’s almost  _too much_. “And I’m really glad we’ve reached the end together.”


End file.
